


There is Nothing but Snow

by JKirin



Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blankets, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Snow, Tenzō's Cabin, Winter, mostly comfort, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Yamato has a hard time adjusting to everyday life after retiring from ANBU but finds comfort under a heap of blankets.❄️❄️❄️
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	There is Nothing but Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's December! In my part of the world it means shorter days, longer nights, cold weather, and (hopefully) lots of snow. This calls for a mug of hot tea and some simple comforting fics! I hope you enjoy it!

It was still dark out when Yamato woke up. 

He stood up from the bed with the same soundless grace as during missions and walked straight to the kitchen – wood was soft and warm beneath his feet. Moving out of the dorms into his own cabin was only the right thing to do after being relieved from ANBU. After so many years of service, his mind understood the need for retirement. His body, on the other hand—well, it needed time.

Without him noticing, the kettle boiled. He quickly picked it up from the stove and poured the steaming liquid over the teabag already inside a mug. Iruka brought him this tea the other day—a homemade blend of camomile, ginger, and cinnamon—it was meant for nights like this when the sleep short and restless.

His eyes caught a movement outside the window and he froze in alert, mentally checking if any of the wards were triggered. 

None were. 

Moving closer to the glass, slowly and quietly, he looked outside just as the same movement repeated. It was only a heap of snow falling from a branch of a nearby pine. 

Yamato took a steadying breath and commanded his body to let go of the tension in his jaw and shoulders, to move the focus from what wasn't there to what was: fresh snow—only snow.

He couldn't.

A slight squeak came from behind him, but this one was familiar, so Yamato didn't react to it in the same way – only turning around and giving a nod to the person in the doorway.

"Pour me one?"

Without a word, Yamato took another mug from a cabinet and proceeded with the task as the man rolled his wheelchair out of the kitchen and disappeared again. He could hear the man shuffle around the living room, then at the entrance, and finally open the front door and roll outside.

Just as cold draft reached his toes, Gai called out to him:

"Join me?" 

He went back to the bedroom quickly to grab warm socks and a sweater then picked up the mugs and joined the man on the porch. There was a little bench near the entrance where Gai already moved from the wheelchair. Enthusiastically, as Gai always was, he reached out for the mugs, a heap of blankets covering him almost completely.

A chill ran up under his sweatpants and Yamato shivered, finally noticing just how cold it was outside. Not wasting any more time, he passed the mugs to Gai and hurried under the blankets as well.

They sipped tea in comfortable silence looking into the forest that was quiet and calm – as it always was when the dawn didn't break the night quite yet. Still, Yamato felt restless and kept looking past the snow, deep into the forest or to the top of the trees, checking, searching. Gai might have noticed this as he reached out under blankets and clasped one of his hands and begun citing a poem:

_"Snow descends in white flurries,_  
_somewhat hovering, drifting._  
_All is still, nothing hurries,_  
_only shadows are shifting._  
_Night retreats—_  
_moves on_  
_at the break—_  
_of dawn."_

As the shadows began to soften with the slowly brightening sky, Yamato could finally focus on what was before him: fresh snow—only snow. Lulled by the soft voice and sweet aroma of tea in the frozen air, Yamato lowered his head to Gai's shoulder and finally closed his eyes. In his sleep, he felt warm lips press to his hair and snuggled closer to the comforting heat of the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the comfiest atmosphere in the [Tenzō's Cabin Discord Server](https://tenzoscabin.tumblr.com/). Thank you everyone for such good company!!
> 
> The short poem is also written by me, if you're interested in poetry, feel free to check out [my Tumblr!](https://jinxkirin.tumblr.com/tagged/poetry-inspired-by-fanart)


End file.
